


Swept Off My Feet

by waywardmoeyy



Series: Swept Off My Feet [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, MENTION OF CHRONIC ILLNESS, Misha Collins/Reader Smut, Misha Collins/Reader angst, Misha Collins/Reader fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: After an embarrassing medical mishap at a Supernatural Convention, Misha rushes to your aid. Then, much to your surprise, he tries to get closer to you.





	1. Chapter One

This convention was nothing like you had expected. It was your first Supernatural Convention ever, and you were so stoked. So. Fucking. Stocked. Sure, it was raining, but it was the San Francisco Bay Area, so that was nothing new. Plus, it gave you an even better reason to stay the entire day, every day.  
The first day was fun, with panels and a concert. Today, you had already watched a panel and grabbed some merch from some of the booths. Your stomach was still aching from how hard you had been laughing during the panel with Misha. And now, you were headed to the autograph line.  
The poster in your hand crinkled slightly as you stood there in anticipation. You could spot Misha and Jared from where you were standing, making your stomach do summersaults. Misha Collins had been your biggest crush since you listened to Good Charlotte in high school, accept Misha was so much hotter than Benji Madden. Not only was he an amazing actor, he was an activist and overall good person. All of them were.  
You grinned as the line moved up a little. You were there alone, which was fine. Most of your friends were more into Reality TV, which you couldn’t stand. Beside, this way you could enjoy the Con for yourself.  
The people around you occasionally made small talk with you, helping pass some of the time. But, as you took a few more steps forward, your head suddenly began to pound. Your vision swirled, causing you to snap your eyes shut as you tried to remain steady on your feet.  
No, not again. Not now.  
You opened your eyes to see the cluttered wallpaper of the hotel hallway starting to spin. The triangles and squares in the floor pattern distorted in your vision while your stomach started to turn. Other fans around you noticed as you started to sway on your feet.  
“Hey, are you okay?” a fan asked. Her words warped in your head as you closed your eyes again, before crashing to the floor.  
Luckily the floor was carpeted this time, unlike when you were on your college campus a few years back. Fans swarmed around you as you struggled to steady your breathing.  
“Everyone move, give her some space!” a strangely familiar voice shouted as you struggled to open your eyes again. “Hey, hey stay with me. Can you tell me your name?” You felt a hand on your arm. The contact was oddly calming.  
You opened your eyes to see intense blue eyes staring down at you. After a few breaths, you realized whom you were staring at.  
Misha.  
You opened your mouth, but no words came out. Warm fingers found your wrist as you heard someone fumbling in your bag. “Here,” a fan answered Misha, “her driver’s license says Y/F/N, Y/L/N.”  
Misha nodded above you. “Y/N, can you hear me? Nod if you can hear me.” You nodded in response. “Good, just take deep breaths. The paramedics are on the way. Just stay with me, okay? I’ve got you.” Your eyes fluttered shut as your head began to spin even more. You lurched as the intense nausea hit you. “Shit, her pulse is really slow.” You heard Misha counting your beats, his fingers still on your right wrist.  
You let out a strangled cry in an attempt to say something before closing your eyes. “Y/N, hey, stay with me. Y/N?” Misha’s voice faded as everything went black.  
**  
You woke up to the sound of a heart monitor beeping beside you. A catheter was placed in your right arm, leading to a half-empty bag of fluids. The bright hospital lighting nearly blinded you as you opened your eyes wider and tried to take in your surroundings. Fuck. You felt like you had been hit by a jetliner.  
“Hello, Ms. Y/L/N. Glad to see you awake. You’ve been out for almost five hours now. I’m Dr. Grimes.” You turned to the man in a white coat beside you. He was older with silver strands sprinkled in what was left of his hair. He held a clipboard tightly to his chest as he leaned over you. “Do you know where you are?” he asked as he flashed a small light into each of your eyes.  
You squinted as you mumbled, “Mills-Peninsula Medical Center.”  
“That’s right. You’re in the emergency room. Do you remember what happened?” The doctor’s voice was a little too peppy, which annoyed you.  
“Well, I was at the Supernatural Convention and everything went blurry. I guess I had another episode.”  
The doctor started scribbling on his clipboard. “So, this has happened before?”  
You nodded, “Yeah, about a dozen times or so since I started college nine years ago. I’ve had tons of work ups, but no one has found anything. My blood pressure just drops randomly.”  
The doctor nodded as he furiously wrote, never looking up. “And you have no history of this in your family?”  
“Not that I know of.” You shrugged. You were adopted and knew very little about your biological family. Sure, your medical history was recorded and given to your adoptive parents when they adopted you, but that’s about it. “Just a grandmother with diabetes and arthritis. Nothing else.” Your voice was cheery as you tried to hide the embarrassment that shot through you.  
Of course this had to happen in front of Misha fucking Collins, and hundreds of other people. There was no doubt that this would be on Twitter and Instagram next time you checked.  
“Alright Ms. Y/L/N, I’ll check in on you in a little bit. We’ll keep you here for a few more hours, just to make sure everything looks normal, then you can go home.” The doctor nodded before turning for the curtain. “Oh, and you have a visitor, one of the people who was there when this happened. He got here about an hour ago. May I let him in?”  
You nodded as you thought about who it could be. Your brother lived over two hours away and there was no way he would come see you in the hospital, not even if you were dying.  
You rubbed your eyes with the palms of your hands before glancing up at the tall figure now standing at the foot of your bed. You studied the dark brown hair that lay in shambles atop the figure’s head. And those blue eyes…  
Your eyes widened as you recognized your only visitor. “Misha?”


	2. Chapter Two

You stared up in disbelief. Misha fucking Collins was in your hospital room, to see you. You completely fangirled on the inside as you stared into those gorgeous blue eyes. One of his perfect hands rubbed the back on his neck as he stood there in silence.  
Say something, Y/N.  
“Um, hi.” Moron.  
Misha smiled. “Hello again. How are you feeling, Y/N. It’s Y/N, right?”  
You nodded as your whole body trembled. “Uh, yeah. I’m feeling a lot better.” You raised an eyebrow is slight confusion and total shock. “Not to be rude, but why are you here?” You voice was a little harsh, making you wince.  
Misha nearly jumped as his eyes lit up. “I wanted to make sure you pulled through. You have us all a scare back there.” His toothy grin made you melt completely on the inside. His nose scrunched before he nearly jumped in rememberance. “Oh! I have something for you.” He pulled his arm out from behind him to reveal a long, rolled up piece of paper. Your eyes widened as you recognized the slightly crinkled parchment. “You dropped this when, well, when you had your episode. I thought you might want it back.” He slowly approached you from the right and handed you the poster.  
You unrolled the poster and grinned. “It’s—“  
“Signed, yeah. I thought you would probably want that back. It would be rude to give it back blank. Everyone write a little message, some nicer than others.” He smirked, causing your heart to flip.  
“Thank you, Misha. That’s really nice of you.” You glanced down at the poster, easily recognizing the cast’s autographs. You spotted Misha’s just above Castiel’s head.  
Y/N, with love, Misha.  
The simple words made you smile even wider. He didn’t have to do this. Sure, he was notorious for being good to his fans, but this was too much. He took your poster, the poster of one fan, and had the whole cast sign it. Then, he drove it several miles to a hospital to personally deliver it to you. He didn’t leave it at the counter for a nurse to hopefully give to you. No, he personally came to your room and gave it to you.  
In that moment, you felt special.  
“Misha, you didn’t have to go through all this for me. I mean, I’m just one person.” You peered up at his from behind the poster. “Thank you.”  
“I felt like it was the least I could do,” Misha responded. His hands slid casually into his pockets as he spoke.  
You huffed as you gently rolled the paper back up. “Least you could do? You stopped an entire autograph line of hundreds of people to see if I was okay. Not only that, you stayed with me until the paramedics came. That’s more than most celebrities, or even non-famous people, would have done.”  
Misha tilted his head and shrugged in response. “Yeah, but I couldn’t just leave you there. I mean, if I had that kind of an affect on you, I needed to at least make sure you weren’t dead,” he played and winked.  
You laughed nervously as allowed the gravity of the situation set in. “I don’t know how I could repay you, Misha.”  
Misha stared down at the floor for a moment before pulling out his cell phone from the back pocket of his perfectly fitting jeans. He unlocked his screen. “You could give me your number, you know, so I can check up on you and make sure you are okay. The nurse said I was your only visitor, so I want to make sure someone looks out for you.”  
You froze. What the actual fuck is happening, you asked yourself and you lightly pinched yourself under the hospital sheets. Misha Collins was asking you for your fucking phone number.  
You ability to recall numbers, and words, escaped you for a moment. “Um, it’s 415-555-0158.” You stared at the gorgeous, perfect human being as he plugged away on his phone.  
“There.” Misha smiled. “Listen, I should get going. But, I’ll check in on you and make sure you’re okay. I’ll send you a text saying it’s me, so you don’t think you have a creepy stalker.” Misha bit his lower lip. “Anyway, I’ll see you around.” He nodded a goodbye before making his way through the curtain.  
**  
You let out a deep sigh as you pushed the door to your studio apartment open, unbelievably glad to be home. After Misha left, it took the doctor another hour and a half to sign your discharge papers. Then, you had another twenty minutes of paperwork before you were actually allowed to go home.  
And now, it was two in the morning.  
Your cat scampered down the small entryway hall, meowing at the top of his lungs as he rushed towards you. The poor creature probably thought you died.  
“I’m sorry, Jack. You must be hungry.” You shuffled into the kitchen, making sure not to step on the tiny creature as he danced around your legs. You opened the pantry and grabbed a small can of food off the shelf. “Here you go, buddy.” You shook the can of horrendous smelling slop into his bowl, then slipped off towards your bed.  
The lumpy, cat hair ridden double bed before you never looked so inviting. You had to be up for work at seven thirty, which meant you had to miss out on the last day of the convention. But, that visit from Misha more than made up for it.  
Since you walked out of the hospital room, you couldn’t get Misha out of your mind. Not that the concept was unusual, but the man actually knew you existed now, and that alone blew your freaking mind.  
After changing into your pajamas, you slipped under the comforter and nestled yourself into the warm spot Jack had obviously been sitting on before you came home. After setting your alarm clock for the appropriate time, you rolled over onto your other side.  
Just as you got comfortable, the sound of your phone vibrating startled you. Who the hell was texting you at this hour? You turned over, groaning in annoyance. The bright phone screen made you squint as you swiped the unlock bar, bringing you to your text messages.

Misha: Dinner tonight?

Your breathing stopped for a moment as you stared at the words. That was it, this all had to be a dream. Any moment now you would wake up, asleep at your desk at work or on the kitchen island.  
But you weren’t dreaming. This was very real. Smiling from ear to ear, you responded.

Y/N: Sure. I’m off work at 5.

Misha: Perfect. Meet me at Pier 39 at 6:30.

You smiled. Even though you had lived in and around San Francisco most of your life, Pier 39 was a place you hadn’t been too in several years. But, Misha Collins could make the heart of the Tenderloin sound like freaking Disneyland.  
Turning over again, you continued to smile to yourself. Your entire body shivered with excitement as you pulled your covers up to your shoulders. You knew that tonight, you weren’t getting any sleep.


	3. Chpater 3

You adjusted your sweater as you stared at yourself in the mirror. Your lightly curled hair fell perfectly on your shoulders, making you smile. For once your hair was doing something you wanted it to do. The light makeup you found in a random drawer of your bedroom went perfectly with the rest of your outfit, a bit of navy eyeliner to match your blouse and jeans. The heels were a no-go, especially with the amount of walking that could be done at the Pier. So, you grabbed a not-so-shredded pair of navy TOMS and slipped them on.  
You looked cute, which boosted your confidence. The other boost was the fact that you were going to dinner with Misha Collins.  
You unlocked your phone to check the time. 6:05pm. Your apartment was only ten minutes from the Pier, plus finding time to park, and finding Misha amongst the crowd… Crap.  
Grabbing your bag, you headed for the door.  
**  
You slammed your car in park and jumped out of the passenger seat. Checking your phone for the time, you noticed several notifications on your screen.

3 Text Messages

Shit. You swiped the screen to display the messages.

Misha: I’m on the bench in front of the aquarium. See you soon. :) 6:24pm

Misha: Parking was a bitch, btw. Hope you have more luck than I did. 6:32pm

Misha: Are we still on for tonight? 6:45pm

You stared down at the clock, which made your stomach turn. 6:52pm. Of course, you didn’t plan for there to be an accident on the Embarcadero, one of the many congested streets leading to the popular tourist attraction. The detour left you completely trapped in the mess of traffic that took you the very long way around.  
You sprinted across the pedestrian bridge that led to the upper deck of the pier. Glancing over the railing, you scanned the benches in front of the aquarium’s entrance, but didn’t see anyone who resembled Misha. Your stomach sank as you hurried to the stairs.  
Once you reached the benches, you carefully studied every face that passed you. The large crowd rushed by you, causing your head to swirl as a twinge of guilt pinged in your chest.  
“Y/N!” A familiar voice called out form behind you.  
Oh, thank God.  
“Misha! Sorry I’m late. There was an accident.” You have him a quick side hug.  
Misha nodded. “Yeah, I saw that on my traffic app. I was just hoping you weren’t involved.” The concern in his voice caught you off guard. For someone you barely knew, he was pretty worried about your wellbeing.  
You rolled your eyes playfully. “Yeah, that’s all I need.”  
The two of you chuckled as you slowly made your way over to the center of the shops, towards the numerous restaurants. The colorful lights and disorderly crowd spun around you as you approached a quaint seafood diner with a royal blue sign.  
After a twenty-minute wait, you are ushered to your window seats, looking out to the bay. You could see the ferries coming in to dock as several cargo ships floated on the calm water. You could feel yourself blush with giddiness as you sat across from the gorgeous, blue-eyed actor, surprised no one had stopped him so far.  
After placing your order, you began to chat about your lives. “So, Y/N, what exhilarating career have you gotten yourself into?” Misha inquired as he munched on a slice of sourdough bread.  
You laughed as you broke off a small piece of bread for yourself, desperately trying to ease your nerves. You forgot how hard it was to eat in front of someone new, especially someone as handsome as Misha. “Well, I’m a Lead Adoption Coordinator for the local SPCA.”  
Misha’s eyes lit up. “That’s awesome! What’s it like working with animals?”  
“The animals are adorable and amazing. The people, well, let’s just say we get some interesting people in this city.” You laughed as you took a sip of your beer. “What about you, Misha? Anything exciting going on in your life? I mean, other than the show. I’ve read about your girlfriend—“  
“My ex-girlfriend. I don’t really want to talk about her.” Misha’s voice darkened as he stared down at his drink.  
“I’m sorry, Mish.” You sat there in awkward silence for a moment as you took another sip of your beer.  
“Do you have any pets?” Misha’s voice lightened as he asked the question.  
You nodded excitedly. It had been a while since you were able to talk to someone new about your little fur baby. “Yeah, Jack. Well, Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, yes, I’m a nerd. Anyway, he was surrendered with his siblings at the shelter two years ago. He was no older than a couple of days. His siblings got sick and died, but he pulled through. I bottle-fed him until he was old enough to eat kitten food, and now he’s a happy, healthy, fat two year old. He is what we at the shelter call a ‘foster failure’.”  
Misha tilted his head. “A what?”  
“I was supposed to foster him until he was weaned, then adopt him out to a family. But, as you can see, that didn’t work.” You pulled up your lock screen to show him a photo of the little black and white creature.  
Misha placed his palm over his mouth as he chuckled. “He looks like a miniature cow.”  
You both laughed, catching each other’s gaze. His eyes twinkled in the last bit of sunlight that shined through the window. The way his nose crinkled as he laughed made your stomach swirl. Gosh, he’s adorable.  
The two of you continued to make small talk about the show, your hobbies, and your family. For over an hour, you ate, drank, and laughed as amusing groups of tourists passed your by. A few fans recognized him, and he gladly signed autographs and took a few photos.  
You turned as the waitress placed the tab onto the side of the table, directly between the two of you. You slipped your hand into your bag and grabbed your wallet.  
“You don’t think your paying for any of this, do you?” Misha toyed as he slipped out his credit card.  
“My half?” You voice squeaked as slight nervousness rushed through you.  
Misha huffed a laugh and winked, almost making you melt into your chair. “Well, that wouldn’t make it a date, would it?”  
You sat there silently, at a complete loss for words, as Misha paid the tab and finished his beer.  
A date?  
Sure, a part of you secretly pretended that this was a date, but the reasonable part of you knew that something like that wouldn’t happen… ever.  
He’s joking. He must be joking. There was no way he was being serious, was he? A million questions flooded your mind as you stared at your empty beer glass, the buzz from the last two finally kicking in.  
“Ready?” Misha spooked you as he extended his hand, already standing at your side. You nod and took his hand, and headed back out to the shops.  
“Hey! I just realized something!” you shouted at his side as you strolled along the water. The cool bay mist sprinkled onto your face, making you shiver. “I’ve been out in public with a pretty famous celebrity. Am I going to end up on Twitter?”  
Misha chuckled. “You know, I wouldn’t doubt it.” He looped his arm with yours as you slowly walked towards the parking lot. “We could give them something to tweet about,” he played as he nudged you.  
His words caught you off guard, again. It’s amazing what this sweet, smart, benign human being was capable of when he was under the spell of some liquid courage. You laughed shyly as you blew off the gesture and led him to the parking garage.  
Your car was parked along the second floor of the parking structure. By this time of night, most of the cars were gone and the tourists were asleep in their comfy, posh hotel beds. Misha escorted you to your car, insistent that he was an “expert” in things that go bump in the night.  
“Maybe you can let me borrow your angel blade. That would keep me safe,” you toyed as you fished your keys from your purse.  
“That thing is more of a danger than anything. If I had a dollar for every time I broke that thing…” Misha chuckled.  
You felt your body heat up against the cold night air as Misha shifted behind you. You turned to face him as you muttered, “Misha, I want to thank you for everything—“  
Your eyes locked, his face just inches away from yours. A small gasp escaped your lips as you stared up at the gorgeous man. You watched as his eyes darkened, his sweet smile curling into a smirk. Heat rose in your lower abdomen as he leaned towards you, pressing his lips to yours. Dear lord, they were everything you had dreamt they would be, warm and soft with the light flavor of chapstick. It took you a moment to react, but once you did, you melted into him. His slick tongue swirled against your upper lip, making you moan against his mouth. Misha’s hand cupped the side of your face as his firm body leaned you against the side of your car. Your fingers laced through the thick strands of his hair as your lips glided in sync.  
You whimpered as he pulled away, quickly adjusting his shirt. “I’m so sorry. I—“  
“No, it’s okay, Misha.” You blushed as he smiled. Get it together, Y/N. “I—I should get going. I have a hungry critter anxiously awaiting his dinner.” Your heart sank as you realized Misha was leaving for Vancouver first thing in the morning for filming. “I guess I’ll see you next year?”  
Misha nodded. “Yeah. And hey, if you ever find yourself in or around Vancouver, you have my number.”  
You nodded and smiled as you opened your car door, sliding into the passenger seat. Misha closed the door behind you and waved through the window, before slipping away.  
You peered up, glancing in your rear view mirror as he walked into the dim garage. Then, as quickly as he came into your life, he was gone.


	4. Chapter Four

Y/F/N Y/L/N to the front office, please. Y/F/N Y/L/N to the front office.  
You rolled your eyes as you heard your name called over the intercom at the shelter. It was Saturday, the busiest day for adoptions. So, naturally, you were able to get nothing done without being summoned to various parts of the building. But, as Lead Adoption Coordinator, that was your job.  
It had been three weeks since your “date” with Misha, and you hadn’t heard from him since. Probably for the best, you thought. He was, after all, a major celebrity. An incredibly handsome, smart, funny, sweet celebrity. He was almost perfect. Scratch that, he was perfect. He could have any woman he wanted at the curl of his lips. Those lips.  
You shook your head as you floated through the door that led from the employee hallway to the front office, immediately overwhelmed by the swarm of people. You located Katherine, your best friend and the Front Office Supervisor, and made your way over to her.  
“You called?” you groaned, half joking.  
She nodded. “Yeah, there’s mail that you need to sign for.” She pointed up to the mailman, who was leaning over the front counter, impatiently waving his clipboard.  
You turned to the man, whose shorts were a bit too short for the San Francisco weather. It was foggy for Christ’s sake. You ignored the man’s poor choice in clothing and smiled. “Hi, I’m Y/F/N Y/L/N—“  
“Okay great,” the mailman growled, “I have a schedule. Just sign here.” He pointed to the sign here line on the paper with his pen.  
You signed the clipboard, frowning. Rude. You really wanted to stick up for yourself, but the lobby was packed. It was up to you to set a good example for your staff, leaving you with only one option. Kill him with friendliness. “Thank you so much for your patience, sir.” You smiled a toothy grin, silently imagining yourself throwing the clipboard at him. “Have a wonderful rest of your day.” The mailman grunted as he snatched his clipboard back, then headed out the door. You picked up the small, thick envelope and shook it as you turned your back to the lobby. “Ass,” you snarled, peering down at Katherine.  
Katherine handed a family their adoption paperwork before turning to you, eyes wide with intrigue. “So? What is it?”  
You slipped your pinky finger under the sealed lip of the envelope and pulled out a folded, typed letter. What the hell? As you opened the paper, a small piece of card stock slipped out and floated to the tile floor. You bent down and picked up the mysterious object, squinting as your eyes focused on the small print.  
Air Canada.  
“Going on a trip?” Katherine asked as she peered over your shoulder at the small slip of paper. You ignored the question as you studied the rest of the information printed on the ticket.  
Nonstop– SFO- San Francisco to YVR- Vancouver.  
“I didn’t buy this.” Your stomach clenched as you read the destination again. Vancouver. You lifted the ticket to peer at the equally small receipt that was stapled to the back of the ticket. It had been purchased two days prior, online. You scanned the form in search of the purchaser. Then, you let out a light gasp, leaning back against the counter. “Oh my god—“  
Misha Collins.  
“Isn’t that the guy from your show? The one who kissed you?” Katherine blurted into your ear, making you wince.  
“Shh!” You glanced around at the other reception staff, most of them new volunteers or part-time staff, and turned to your friend. “Dude, inside voice, Kate. But, yeah.” You stared in shock at his name. “He hasn’t called or texted me since that night, and today I get a plane ticket to the town he’s filming in?”  
Katherine grinned as she nudged you. “International booty call,” she whispered.  
You narrowed your gaze at her, silencing her laugh. “It’s not like that.” You slipped the ticket back into the folded letter and rushed back towards your office.  
Once you reached your office door, you slipped inside and closed the door behind you. Leaning against the door, you opened the folded letter and began to read it.  
Y/N,  
It’s about time you took a vacation. See you soon.  
-Misha.  
That was it. That was the entire message. No explanation, nothing. Everything about this was very odd. First, he practically saves your life. Then, the man comes to your hospital room to make sure you’re okay. He takes you to dinner, you share a few drinks, he kisses you. Then, just like that, he disappears without another word.  
And now, he buys you a fucking plane ticket. Sure, 99% of you wanted to drop everything and run for the airport without even packing another pair of socks. But, you had a job, an apartment, a cat that needed to be fed twice a day. It was hard to just leave when so much was on your shoulders.  
You glanced down at the ticket. The departure date was in four days, which technically would leave you enough time to arrange care for little Jack and prepare someone to temporarily take your place at work.  
But there was one problem; there was no return ticket. What did that mean? Did he plan to keep you there? Was it your choice when you left? Did he just forget? Was he going to murder you and make it look like an accident?  
You laughed at the last thought. Leave it to you to be murdered by the ever so benign Misha Collins. You rolled your eyes as you sighed, finally making your way to your chair. There was nothing murderous about that silly, adorable man. That kiss alone showed how much of a lover he was.  
That kiss…  
You closed your eyes as you imagined how his soft lips felt against yours, how his tongue felt as it begged for entrance against your upper lip…  
Get it together, Y/N. You’re a grown ass woman.  
Sighing, you reached for your cell phone that sat at the upper corner of your desk. You unlocked the screen and opened your contacts. You scrolled until you reached his name, staring at the screen for a moment as you studied the adorable photo you took for his caller ID. It was taken that night at the pier, and it was perfect. After a few moments, you tapped the call symbol.  
Your mind raced and your stomach swirled as you counted the rings. Three rings in, you heard his voice answer.  
“Hello?”  
You froze for a moment. Then, as you let out a deep breath, you answered, “Misha, we need to talk.”


	5. Chapter Five

*The loading zone is for passenger loading and unloading only.*  
You dragged your small suitcase out of the baggage claim doors and onto the sidewalk, still clutching your passport. You glanced down at your phone to check the time.  
New Message: Katherine  
Have a safe trip, Mommy!  
You smiled at the adorable photo of your best friend cuddling your little fur baby. At least you knew that the only family you really had was well taken care of. It was one less thing that you had to worry about.  
Like the fact that you were meeting some you barely knew in a different country. But, you had come to terms with the fact that what you were doing was completely fucking crazy.  
Now, to find Misha. You sent him a text as soon as the plane hit the ground letting him know that you had landed and you would be waiting.  
Your stomach flipped as you gazed down at the photo of him on your phone. A small part of you still hadn’t absorbed the fact that Misha had insisted that you come see him in Vancouver. Hell, you still hadn’t come to terms with the fact that he took any interest in you at all. But, after an over two-hour phone conversation the day you received the tickets, he convinced you to take the time off and take a “much needed vacation”.  
So, there you were, waiting in Vancouver, Canada for Misha Collins to pick you up from the airport. The same Misha Collins you had been fangirling over for the past… four years? Maybe? It was also the same Misha Collins who held you as you lost consciousness on the floor, who came to your hospital room to make sure you were okay, who asked you out to dinner, who passionately kissed you in the parking structure of Pier 39.  
Honk!  
The noise woke you up from your thoughts. You glanced up to see Misha rolling down his passenger side window, waving excitedly. Smiling, you lifted yourself from the bench and grabbed the handle of your suitcase. Your eyes locked on those familiar blue eyes, making your stomach flip.  
You leaned down to wave at Misha. His smile beamed, rendering you completely speechless. “Hey there, pretty lady! Welcome to Canada!” Misha shouted through the street noise as he unlocked his doors.  
After slipping your suitcase into the back seat, you plopped yourself into the passenger seat of the car. “Thank you for picking me up, Misha.” You didn’t know what else to say. The entire trip, you had been planning entire conversations to have with the man you admired. But, once he honked that horn, they all disappeared.  
The two of you sat there in silence for a few minutes. Once Misha pulled onto the freeway, he asked, “Do you want to go out with some of the cast tonight? It’s not until eight-ish, so you have some time to relax. But Jared and Jensen would love to meet you.”  
You were sure your heart stopped. You had just landed and he wanted to go out with Jensen and Jared? Ho… Ly… Crap. This was going to be a nerve-wracking trip.  
**  
Misha, being the gentleman that he was, help you up to your room with your small, light suitcase. But, of course, you didn’t refuse the help. You smiled in the elevator as Misha pushed the button for the eighth floor.  
“So, you still up for going out later?” Misha persisted.  
You nodded as you chuckled. “Yes, Misha. My answer hasn’t changed in twelve minutes,” you joked as you nudged his shoulder with your fist. He blushed at the contact, causing your cheeks redden as well. Misha slowly leaned forward, his lips parted slightly as he gazed at you.  
Ding!  
The elevator doors sprung open, signaling for you to step out. Smiling up at Misha, you made our way onto the plush green carpet of the hallway. Once you reached the room, you pushed in front of Misha and slipped your key card into the door. Then, you turned to Misha.  
“So, pick me up at 7:45?” You let out a small gasp as you realized how close your faces were. His blue eyes locked on yours once again, creating a familiar heat in your core.  
Your eyes widened as his soft lips met yours, making your face instantly tingle. Your hand gripped the doorframe as he pressed against you. A low moan escaped you as his tongue forced its way into your mouth, swirling around yours as he devoured you. Your other hand gripped his hair, stirring a groan from him.  
Just as quickly as the kiss started, it ended. Misha pulled away, grinning. That must be his signature move, to get you all hot and bothered, then leave you hanging. Rude.  
“I’ll see you in a little bit,” Misha whispered as he traced his lips over yours one last time, before turning and heading down the hall.  
Hot. Damn.  
**  
You glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. 7:40pm. Perfect. You straightened out your deep purple, silk tank top and smiled. Your black skinny jeans fit you like a glove, making you seriously glad you brought them. After slipping on your matching purple heels, you headed for the door.  
Misha pulled up to the hotel’s front doors just as you exited them. Clutching your tiny, purple shoulder bag, you slid into the passenger seat once again. You greeted Misha with a bold kiss on the cheek as he sped out of the hotel parking lot.  
“So, they all know about me?” you inquired shyly.  
Misha huffed a laugh. “Half of Twitter knows about the ‘Fan Who Fainted For Misha’, so yeah. The cast, of course, knows the real story. Well, most of it.” Misha winked.  
Your stomach fluttered again. Geez, this guy had put a spell on you. Every move he made around you made you hyperaware. You didn’t even care about what the people of Twitter thought… at all. You studied him out of the corner of your eye, taking in the black button down shirt and dark wash jeans, both accenting him perfectly.  
Suddenly, you felt Misha’s hand slide onto your thigh. He glanced over to you for approval. You smirked in response, unknowingly spreading your legs just slightly in response. His fingertips slid over, lightly gripping into the inside of your thigh.  
Before you could react, Misha pulled into a parking spot and slammed the car in park. If you really thought about it, Misha kind of drove like Dean Winchester. The thought made you laugh.  
The club that Kim apparently insisted on was loud and crowded, making you slightly uncomfortable. Sure, you went to different clubs and bars with Kate and your other friends in SF, but this was a different city, a different country. But you were there with Misha, which made you feel a little bit better, and nervous in another way.  
A few moments after entering the pounding scene, you spotted Jared jumping up and down, waving you over. The group as sitting at a high table along the wall. Jared and Jensen stood to greet you as you approached them.  
“You must be Y/N,” Jensen stated as he outstretched his hand. You smiled as you nervously shook it. “Wow, you’re even prettier than Misha described.” You blushed. Misha had taken the time to describe you? After all, he did have a photo of you on his phone…  
“Nice to meet you,” You shook both Jensen and Jared’s hands before moving over to the table. Kim, Richard, Osric, and Rob sat on stools surrounding the table, waving at you with friendly smiles. You took a seat beside Kim while Misha plopped down on the other side of you, curiously close.  
The group laughed about pranks they had pulled on set over the years, funny moments, and embarrassments. You sipped down the last of your third drink, feeling a good buzz as you laughed with the others. Surprisingly, you fit right in, like you’d known them for years.  
A song came on that caught Kim’s attention. She gripped your arm, and Osric’s on the other side of her, and pulled the two of you out of your chairs. “C’mon, I love this song!” She shouted over the heavy bass.  
You followed her to the dance floor, still in perfect view from the table. The liquid courage coursing though you helped you feel the rhythm of the song almost instantly as you began to sway your hips.  
**  
Misha watched you from the table as you swayed to the music. His eyes locked on you as you danced, almost hypnotizing him.  
“She’s beautiful, Mish,” Jared shouted over the noise into Misha’s ear. Yeah, you were. Gorgeous. He’d never felt like this for someone, especially not this quickly. At first, he thought it was because of the rush from what happened at the convention. But he quickly dismissed that. He was attracted to you, your looks, your personality, everything. And the guys could sense it. “Go get her, dude.” Jared nudged him out of his chair.  
Misha nodded and marched over to the dance floor to do just that.  
**  
You closed your eyes as you let the music pulse through you, ignoring almost everyone around you. You felt safe with Kim and Osric close by, knowing they would probably stop any creep from getting too close.  
Just as that thought crossed your mind, you felt hands latch onto your waist. You slowed your rhythm as you turned your head towards the mysterious figure. Your eyes locked on a gorgeous head full of dark brown hair and blue eyes. “Hey you,” Misha growled into your ear as he formed his body to yours. He pulled you against him so your ass fit perfectly against him. You swayed your hips again to the beat of the music. Every movement caused your ass to grind against his hardening cock, creating a deep burn in your lower abdomen as you felt you panties dampen.  
You silently moaned at the feeling, causing your head to buzz. You peered over your shoulder at Misha, catching his eyes dilate before he buried his face into the crook of your neck. One of his hands slithered down your thigh while the index finger of his other hand traced along the waistline of your pants, occasionally dipping under the fabric.  
You raised your hand up to grip the hair on the back of his neck. Misha groaned in your ear as you ground your ass slowly against his bulge. The hand teasing the waistband of your pants finally slipped under, one of his fingers slipping just barely under your panties, making you lean your head back against his shoulder. “Misha,” you growled into his ear.  
Misha nibbled lightly on your ear. “Wanna get out of here?” His voice was low and gravelly, almost like his Castiel voice, which made you shiver.  
You turned around to face him, your eyes fixed on each other. You smirked and nodded. Then, Misha grabbed your hand and lead you to the door.


	6. Chapter Six

You fumbled through your clutch bag in search of you room card key. It shouldn’t have been so hard to find the damn thing, but with Misha kissing down your neck and toying with the hem of you shirt, you could say you were distracted.  
Once you finally found your key, the two of you tumbled through the door, slamming it behind you. Shit. The neighbors were going to be pissed. But you didn’t care.  
Misha followed you to the bed as you hectically stripped each other’s clothes off and tossed them onto the floor. His alabaster skin glowed under the dim lighting that filled the room. You giggled as he shoved you down onto the mattress and gazed down at your naked form. “Dear God, you’re gorgeous,” Misha growled as he raised an eyebrow. “That’s something I should have told you a million times in San Francisco.”  
Your eyes widened as you stared up at the gorgeous man. There were no words. You felt your stomach swirl as Misha pinned himself between your legs. That placed you in the perfect position, with his cock just inches from your lips as you sat on the low bed.  
With a little liquid courage still running through you, you leaned forward and took the head of his cock between your lips. Your gaze shot up to meet gorgeous blue eyes just before he leaned his head back, letting out a breathy moan. As your tongue flicked over the small slit of his impressively large cock, you lowered your hand to your throbbing sex. “Misha,” you groaned before you licked a stripe up the pulsing vein at the front of his cock. His gaze returned to yours as you took him onto your mouth, bobbing at a steady rhythm as your tongue toyed over his flesh.  
A low moan escaped your lips as your finger swirled around your aching clit. The vibrations from your moans drove Misha wild as he bucked his hips towards you.  
“Enough,” he snarled, “I need you now.” Misha gripped both of your shoulders and shoved you back further onto the plush bed. Then, he crawled on top of you, kissing his way up your stomach to your lips. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N.”  
Where was this coming from? One moment, he was kissing you and running away, and the next he was hovering over you naked and calling you beautiful. Not that you were complaining…  
Blue eyes melted through you as his cock teased your entrance. “Misha, please, fuck me,” you pleaded as your hands gripped his shoulders.  
Misha smirked down at you. “Since you asked so nicely,” he played just before he slowly sank into you. You winced as a warm burn shocked you. Slightly unprepared for his size, you closed your eyes as he allowed you to adjust, before beginning to thrust. “Oh, Y/N, God you feel so good,” he purred into your ear.  
“Harder Misha,” you begged as you adjusted to him. You rolled your hips in perfect rhythm with his as your nails dug into his back.  
Misha slid his hands under your ass and pulled you against him. He lifted himself up and perched on his knees, holding you in his lap. The new position allowed him to plow deeper into you, sending you over the edge.  
“Misha—“ He cut you off with a deep, passionate kiss. You clenched your walls around him as you rode him through the waves of your orgasm. Your eyes met Misha’s again as you rocked against him. You felt his cock twitch inside you, signaling his release. He bucked harder as he spilled into you, moaning your name against the skin at the nape of your neck.  
Once he was done, Misha held you against him as his body trembled. His deep breaths tickled your ear as his body relaxed. After a few moments, Misha slowly lowered you back onto the bed and placed himself close beside you. One of his arms snaked over your side and pulled you flush against him. You hugged him back, placing light kisses on his chest as he toyed with your hair.  
His words floated around in your head. Dear God, you’re gorgeous. Why did it take several drinks to gain the courage to tell you? Was it just the alcohol talking? Was this some sort of cleverly orchestrated, international booty call? Shit. You stomach whirled as your grip on him tightened.  
You peered up at Misha, who returned your gaze with hooded eyes. There was a hint of something behind that gaze, something you hadn’t seen in anyone in a long time. No, it couldn’t be.  
“Sleepy? I know I am.” Misha brushed the back of his hand over your cheek. “Get some rest, love.”  
You nodded and rested your head against Misha’s bare chest. Whatever was going on, whatever this was, you could figure it out in the morning.  
**  
You rubbed your eyes and turned towards the small clock on the bedside table. 8:52am. Geez. It had been a while since you slept in that late.  
Your cell phone screen flickered in the corner of your eye, catching your attention. You grabbed your phone and squinted at the bright screen.

4 New Text Messages: Jensen Ackles

1 New Text Message: Jared Padalecki

2 Missed Calls: Unknown

2 Missed Calls: Jensen Ackles

1 New Voicemail: Jensen Ackles

You tilted your head as you clicked through the text messages. The very last one made your stomach drop.

Jensen: Y/N, please call me as soon as you can. It’s about Misha.

Your brow lifted as you spun around in bed to check on your new lover. But, as soon as your eyes scanned over the empty bed beside you, your stomach dropped. So, that’s it? He just left without saying goodbye? Then, you remembered that Misha had an early cast call to set that morning.  
But that didn’t explain the numerous texts as calls from Jensen, Jared, and an unknown number. You swiped to Jensen’s missed call and clicked it. He last called you twenty-five minutes ago. After taking a deep breath, you clicked his name one more time.  
“Y/N?” Jensen answered. His voice was quiet, almost hushed. There was a lot of noise in the background, including Jared’s muffled voice. Maybe they were on set?  
“Yeah? What’s with you blowing up my phone?”  
There was a brief silence before Jensen finally answered, “Y/N, It’s Misha.” Your stomach flipped at the tone of his voice, somber and gentle.  
“Jensen, what is it?” Your voice shook as you sat straight up in bed.  
You heard Jensen take in a deep breath. After the longest moment of your life, he spoke. “There’s been an accident. And Misha… Y/N, it’s bad.”


	7. Chapter Seven

The front corridors of the hospital rang with the sounds of the wailing ill and their sobbing families. The stench of cleaning solution and stale air flooded your senses as you desperately tried to locate the right room. The nurse at the front desk was not helpful, simply pointing down the hall you currently stood in.  
ICU, Emergency, Family Waiting Area  
You followed the arrows toward the ICU, where Jensen had told you he and the others were waiting. Shit. The whole fucking place was a maze. You turned another corner and peered up at the sign.  
ICU and Family Waiting Area  
Bingo. As you rushed down the hall, you spotted Jensen talking with a police officer. “Y/N!” he called out to you. As you approached the duo, the officer turned towards you.  
“You must be Ms. Y/L/N. I just have a few questions for—“  
“Where is he? Is he okay?” you boomed to Jensen, ignoring the officer. You brushed past the man in uniform and approached your new friend.  
Jensen nodded as he reached out to you, pulling you in for a hug. “He’s in surgery right now. Some debris from the road bounced up from the crash, breaking through the windshield and hitting Misha. He was impaled. Luckily it was on his right side, clearing his heart and major arteries. However,” he paused for a moment as you pulled away from him in shock, “the debris pierced his right lung, breaking a few ribs in the process. He lost quite a bit of blood. But, other than that and a possible concussion, he is okay.”  
You let out a long sigh of relief. He is okay. Those were the words you needed to hear. “Shit,” was all you could manage to say.  
“Ms. Y/L/N, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I need to gather a statement from you.” The officer set himself beside you, his voice harsh. “I understand your concern for your loved one, but this is an open investigation.”  
Your gaze narrowed at the officer as your eyes met his. “Investigation?”  
The officer nodded. “Yes, I can’t give any details, but the driver that hit Mr. Collins was under the influence of several illegal narcotics. Now, what is your relationship with Mr. Collins?”  
You paused. That was a great question. You furrowed your brow as you answered, “I’m a friend.”  
The officer scribbled on a small notepad. “And you were with Mr. Collins last night?”  
You nodded. “Yes, we met a few friends at a local club, then went to my hotel room.”  
The officer raised an eyebrow. “And Mr. Collins left from your hotel? At what time? What were you doing until he left?”  
You froze, feeling like a lot of this information was unnecessary. “We were having sex, if that helps your case,” You snapped. “ And I don’t know what time he left. I was asleep,” you answered honestly.  
The officer continued to scribble. “Do you know where he was heading?”  
“To his job.”  
“Misha? Where is he?” You heard a female voice behind you, causing you to spin. A tall, thin woman with wavy blonde hair stormed past you, making her way to Jensen. “Where is he, Jen?”  
Jensen flashed a stunned look your way before turning to he blonde. “Sofie, what are you doing here?”  
“The police called me. Where is he?” she repeated. You stared in utter confusion as the woman continued to argue with Jensen. After a few moments, Jared emerged from the room labeled Family Waiting Area.  
“You must be Sofie Elkins. I’m Officer Rogers. I’m the one who called you.” The officer nodded to you in thanks, then made his way to the woman. “You were listed under Mr. Collin’s emergency contacts in his cell phone.”  
Before you could hear the rest of the conversation, Jared gently gripped your arms and led you into the waiting room.  
After the two of you made your way to a small couch, he sat you down, then took a seat beside you. You turned to him as your head spun. “Who the hell is that?” Your voice was flat and low.  
Jared let out a deep sigh. “That’s Sofie, Misha’s ex-girlfiend. They broke up a few months back.”  
Your eyes left Jared and drifted down to your knees. That was Sofie, the girlfriend you had heard about a few times on social media when she was still dating Misha. “She’s his emergency contact?” You asked, slightly offended. Sure, you didn’t really expect Misha to have you as an emergency contact, but her?  
Jared gently placed his hand on your knee. “I guess he never updated it after they broke up. The officer called both Jensen and I as well. Jensen should be able to talk her into leaving. She doesn’t need to be here, you do.” Jared reassured you with a sweet smile.  
You nodded, trying to absorb everything that was going on. You closed your eyes, trying to focus on Misha. You needed to stay strong for him.  
The door opened with a loud bang as Sofie busted into the room. “You’re the fan who fainted?” She stormed towards you. “He fucking flew you up here? Then he fucked you?” she hissed as he stood over you, trying to size you up. “You aren’t even his type.” She gripped your upper arm and attempted to pull you off the couch, but Jensen grabbed her and pulled her off of you.  
“Sofie, you need to leave. Now,” he commanded in a low voice. “There is a police officer outside. Don’t make me get him involved,” Jensen threatened the blonde. Sofie spat at your feet before Jensen led her out the door. Classy.  
You remained wide-eyed as he left the room with Jensen. “Well, isn’t she a gem?” you chuckled nervously.  
“Yeah, she’s kind of psychotic. She lost it when Misha left her. She was a bit possessive and a little paranoid. Well, a lot paranoid. He just couldn’t take how much she controlled him. So, he ended it about four or five months back.”  
You nodded as the information slowly sank in. Turning your body toward Jared, you smiled up at the tall man. “I want to thank both you and Jensen for sticking up for me. I know you barely know me.”  
Jared smiled. “You mean a lot to Misha, and you’re good people, Y/N. And like I said, you are the one who should be here. He cares for you, not her.”  
Jared’s sweet words radiated through you, helping you start to calm down. You ran your fingers through your hair as you let your muscles calm.  
The door opened again. This time, an older gentleman in light green scrubs came in and calmly approached you. “Are you Mr. Collins’ visitors?” Jared and you both nodded. “I’m Dr. Fisher. I wanted to let you know that Mr. Collins is now out of surgery and is resting comfortably in his room. We were able to inflate his lung and make sure his ribs were in the correct position to repair themselves. His ribs will heal in time without further surgical intervention. We want to monitor him for a little while longer. Then, you are welcome to visit him. He cannot have any overnight guests for tonight, but once we are sure he is stable and responding to treatment, one of you may stay with him if you like.” He doctor turned to you, making you blush. “Please let me know if you have any questions.”  
Jared and you both nodded again before the doctor left the room. You collapsed back onto the couch behind you and melted into the stiff, sterile smelling fabric. “Holy shit,” were the only words you could muster.


	8. Chapter Eight

You stared at the beeping monitors as you stood in the doorway of Misha’s room. His deep brown hair lay in a messy swirl atop his head, crowning his alabaster face. A deep bruise covered a large portion of his right cheek, and his torso was wrapped in white gauze. Specks of red blood seeped through the large bandage.  
“Oh, Misha…” You gripped the doorframe as you struggled to hold yourself up. There was the man you truly cared for, the man who you loved. There, you admitted it… to yourself. You loved Misha. And now, he was lying unconscious, bruised and battered, in a hospital bed.  
Jared gently placed his hand on your shoulder as Jensen entered Misha’s room. Jared followed him, moving his hand from your shoulder, taking your hand. Your movements were slow and rigid as you continued to take in your surroundings. Misha had been taken off the ventilator, so the doctor said as he led you to the room, leaving just a small oxygen tube beneath his nose.  
“He should be waking up relatively soon. He was under heavy anesthesia, given the hours he spent in surgery, but that should be wearing off soon. I’ll leave you to visit with him. Let me know if you have any questions.” Dr. Fisher nodded at the three of you and left the room.  
“Y/N, are you okay?” Jensen asked as he pulled a chair out for you.  
You nodded, taking the chair and scooting it as close as you could to Misha. After sitting down, you took Misha’s hand, studying the butterfly needle in his hand and the multitude of tubes attached to it. You followed one of the tubes up to the IV fluid bag hanging above you. There was a chart beside it on the wall. Morphine 2pm X, 6pm __. You looked at your watch, 3:10pm. How the hell did time fly that quickly?  
You jumped in your seat as you felt Misha’s grip tighten around your hand. “Misha?” you asked as you smoothed your thumb over his fingers. Misha continued to stir. “Guys,” you whispered to Jensen and Jared. Jensen stood, leaning over you with his hand on your shoulder. You stomach fluttered as you thought about how caring and concerned both Jared and Jensen had been towards you. They barely knew you, but as Jared had hinted, Misha cared for you. Which meant that they cared about you too. You weren’t alone.  
Misha’s eyes fluttered open, locking immediately on you. He swallowed a few times, his mouth dry from the multitude of medications. “I—I must be in Heaven.” Misha’s voice was raspy and breathy.  
“Leave it to this moron to make a cheesy joke after being thrown around like a ragdoll.” Jensen huffed as he squeezed your shoulder.  
“Misha, do you know where you actually are?” you asked, your voice laced with concern.  
“Hell.” He licked his lips again. “Because those two are here.”  
You squeezed his hand, not appreciating his jokes. “Misha—“  
“I know I’m in a hospital.” He winced as he smiled, the bruise on his cheek obviously bothering him.  
Your other hand gently gripped his arm. “What else do you remember Misha?”  
His hooded blue eyes fixed on you. “I remember mind-blowing sex. And how gorgeous you look naked.”  
Your cheeks reddened as you looked back at the others, who both had stupid grins painted across their faces. “It’s the morphine talking,” you muttered as you turned back to Misha.  
“Then, I remember waking up in the morning to leave for the set. You looked too beautiful to wake, so I watched you sleep for a few minutes before leaving.” Your stomach fluttered as you listened to his slurred words. He hadn’t just gotten up and left. He didn’t want to wake you. He watched you sleep. That was one of the most romantic things you had ever heard.  
Misha’s eyes fluttered, exhaustion obviously creeping up on him. “I remember getting into the car and getting on the freeway, then nothing. I just woke up here. I do remember hearing voices here and there, mostly medical blah blah.” His voice was slurring even more as he turned his head to the side.  
“Rest, Mish. You need it.” You stood to move a few stray hairs from his forehead before placing a cautious kiss right above his right eyebrow. “I’ll be here.”  
Misha closed his eyes as he squeezed your hand one more time. After a few minutes, you could hear light snores coming from the sweet man.  
“Mind-blowing, huh?” Jared nudged you. “That’s quite a statement. I’d take it as quite a compliment.”  
“Shut up,” you chuckled as you nudged him back. Then, you leaned back into your chair, suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion too. Deciding to take a quick nap, you closed your eyes as you focused on Misha’s warm hand in yours.  
You woke up to the sound of the room’s TV blaring. There were several shouts and a few gunshots before you noticed what was playing. Supernatural.  
“It’s not every day that you get to watch yourself on TV from the comfort of your plush hospital bed.” Misha smiled over at you, his speech much clearer than earlier. You stared at the clock over the door, 8:43pm. That was a much longer nap than you had planned.  
You chuckled as you sat up in your chair. “I’m glad to see you up and alert.”  
“Yeah, the doctor came in a little bit ago to check my bandages. A nurse in going to be in soon to apply new ones, since some of these are covered in blood.” He shifted slightly, wincing as he tried to turn towards you.  
“Hey, wait. Stay still. I’ll move.” You stood from your chair and cautiously sat yourself down on the side of his bed. “You shouldn’t be moving so much right after surgery.”  
Misha nodded as he took his hand in yours. “A police officer came in here too, to talk with me. He mentioned that there was an ‘altercation’ while I was in surgery. Sofie showed up.” He looked down at your hand. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. She’s… she’s not in her right mind. She took the break up really hard, and she has a really hard time hearing ‘no’.”  
“Yeah, she’s a piece of work. She tried to get in my face, but Jensen and Jared intervened. She,” you chuckled softly, “spat at my feet as Jensen led her out.”  
Misha laughed nervously. “Yeah, she’s a classy broad.” He cocked his head to the side. “I wonder how she knew I was here?”  
Your gaze shot to his. He had no idea. “The police called her. She was listed under your emergency contacts.”  
“W-What? Oh shit, I guess I never changed them. She’s definitely not someone I want called if there is an emergency.” You both laughed. Misha smiled before his face got more serious. “I’m so sorry about all of this, Y/N. I really am.”  
You leaned closer to Misha, watching the wires as you scooted towards him. “Don’t be sorry. I’ve had so much fun since I got here. Well, other than this. But, I feel really connected to you, Misha.” I love you, you thought. But, you weren’t brave enough to say those words yet.  
“Me too. I felt a connection to your since I saw you in a hospital bed.” Misha winked at you, making your stomach do flips. “And after our night on the pier, one thing became clear to me. I care about you, Y/N. I feel like you are someone I need in my life.” You froze at his words. He felt the same way you felt Misha fucking Collins cared for you.  
“Misha, I—“  
“I think I’m falling in love with you, Y/N.” Your eyes widened as you studied his expression. He noticed your shock and squeezed your hand. “This isn’t the pain medicine talking. I’ve been feeling this way for a while now. That’s why I felt so compelled to fly you out here and have you see me again. I was going crazy not knowing how you were doing, if you had gotten sick again. And now you’re here for me when I need it. You could have left for San Francisco, gone home. But no, you’re right here with me, sitting in my hospital room even when my friends went back home.”  
“I—I don’t know what to say, Misha.” Your mind was spiraling as his words absorbed.  
Misha’s brow furrowed as he studied you. “Say you love me too,” he practically begged.  
You nodded, fighting the serious case of the butterflies in your stomach. “I do, I love you too, Misha.”  
Misha grinned as he pulled you closer to him. You were careful not to touch a tube or an injured part of his as you pressed a sweet kiss on his lips.  
“Sorry to interrupt,” a nurse said from the doorway, “but it’s time for Mr. Collins to have the bandages around his ribs changed. If you don’t mind stepping outside, Miss.”  
“Nurse, it’s okay if she says in the room. It’s nothing she hasn’t seen before.” Misha peered up at you and winked. You rolled your eyes as you sat back in the chair. Definitely the pain meds talking.


	9. Chapter Nine

3 Months Later  
You picked up the last cracker from the box and popped it into your mouth. “Shit, I’m gonna have to make a run to the store.” Tossing the empty box into the trashcan under your desk, you sighed. This was the sixth day you had worked in a row. Thank God the shelter closed on Mondays, finally giving you a day off tomorrow.  
You jumped as the page call on your desk phone sounded. “Y/N?” you heard Katherine asked through the speaker. You picked up the phone to answer the page.  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
“Th—there’s a visitor here for you.” You could hear Katherine smile through the phone.  
You raised an eyebrow as you paused. “Who?” Click. Bitch.  
You couldn’t think about who would be visiting you. Your friends worked at the shelter with you. And it was peak adoption season, which made this an all hands on deck situation. Your brother still wasn’t talking to you, and still lived over two hours away, so that was a no.  
And Misha was in Vancouver. He had texted you that morning, a simple blue heart emoji to start your day off well. The two of you had agreed to try your hardest at the whole long distance thing. And so far, it was working pretty well. You had flown up every other weekend since then, flying up Friday night after work and returning late Monday. And, being as high-ranking as you were at your job, no one complained.  
But with the shelter being as busy as it was, it had been over three weeks since you had last seen your blue-eyed perfection. And there was no visit in sight for the near future.  
As you stood from your desk, another wave of nausea hit you. You swallowed it, reminding yourself that your next doctor’s appointment was on Monday. As you made a point to ask your doctor for some medication for a little relief, you took a breath and headed for the hall.  
“I haven’t seen a marketing rep recently. Maybe it’s one of them,” you asked yourself as you busted through the door leading to the front office.  
You eyed Katherine as you headed for her desk before becoming distracted by…  
Blue Eyes.  
“Misha?!” you squealed as you rushed around to the small gate leading to the lobby. You threw yourself at the gorgeous man, unable to control your smile. “Baby, what are you doing here?”  
Misha wrapped his arms around your waist as he placed a sweet kiss on your cheek. “It was my turn to visit, gorgeous. Thought you could use a pleasant surprise after all of this hard work.” You beamed up at the sweet man. You were still getting over the fact that he was in your life, and made you this happy.  
“Thank you.” You turned to Katherine, who was grinning up at you from her post behind the counter. “What?” you asked.  
“Don’t you have something you want to tell him, Miss Y/L/N?” Katherine’s voice was playful as she gazed up at Misha for the first time in person. Little shit, not now. You gave her the stink eye before turning to Misha.  
“What is it?” Misha tilted his head at you.  
Double shit. You smiled up at him, secretly trying to act calm. “We’ll talk later. I’m off in an hour. Here—” You handed him the key to your apartment. “Go make yourself comfortable at my place. I’ll be there once the last family leaves.” You scribbled your address on a post-it note. “Just be careful. There is a vicious creature that will charge you the moment you walk through the door.” Winking, you handed Misha the little note.  
Misha’s eyes widened, half joking. “Th-there’s a vicious creature? A-And you’re sending me alone to face it?” He pretended to shake as he took you into his arms again. “I guess I will have to gain its trust. I’m guessing a bit of tuna will work just fine?” You both laughed as he gave you another hug.  
Then, another wave of nausea hit you like a tone of bricks. “Bye, I’ll see you at home!” you screamed as you made your way to the bathroom as calmly as you could.  
**  
It felt super weird to knock on the door to your own apartment, asking to enter. Footsteps clunked towards the door as you stood on your heels.  
“Hello, beautiful,” Misha beamed as he opened the door. You smiled up at him, studying his attire. A simple Guns N’ Roses t-shirt and jeans. And god did he look good.  
“Hey, you gonna let me in?” You reached out and ran your hand up his chest.  
Misha smiled as he moved to the side, allowing you to enter. The excited meows of baby Jack warmed your heart as he ran to you.  
“Hey there, bud,” you greeted your four-legged monster as you reached down to pick him up. “There’s a big, scary stranger here, isn’t there?” You turned Jack to face Misha, who offered a hand. Jack sniffed it a few times before rubbing his face against Misha’s fingers. “He approves.” You chuckled as you leaned into Misha, pressing a quick kiss on his lips.  
“Oh, that’s such a relief. I mean, he’s the number one man in your life. I need to be on his good side.” Misha winked at you, almost causing you to melt.  
You lowered Jack back onto the floor before heading to the kitchen. Jack didn’t follow you, which was out of character. “Jack?” You turned to see Jack sitting contently beside Misha’s right leg. “Dude, aren’t you hungry?”  
Misha leaned down to pat the cat on the head. “I fed him a can of that food you have in the pantry. The moment I walked into the apartment, he was meowing at me. And he wouldn’t stop. I hope that’s okay.”  
You nodded, turning back towards Misha. “That’s perfect. One less chore for me.” You shuffled back over to the handsome man. “So, what would you like to do about dinner? I have Lean Cuisine and Kraft Singles. Each will be served with a side of sliced brown banana.” You and Misha both giggled as you hugged each other. “Thank you for coming down and visiting. It’s such a pleasant surprise. You have no idea.”  
Misha leaned down and pressed a deep, loving kiss on your lips. “I made reservations at a nice restaurant by the bay. I thought you could use a glass of wine and relaxation after the week you’ve told me about. You have tomorrow off, right?”  
You nodded. “That sounds amazing. You are amazing.”  
“Only for you, beautiful.” Misha pulled you against him. Your elbow pushed into his rib, making him wince.  
You noticed, quickly jumping back. “I’m sorry, Mish! Still sore?”  
Misha nodded, pulling you back towards him. “I’m fine. Most of the bruising is finally gone. I don’t look like a dropped banana anymore. But, I’m still having a hard time overexerting myself, as the doctor worded it.” He winked. “But that shouldn’t be a problem that much longer.”  
You bit your lip as your nose grazed his. “Sounds like I’m still on top.” You both laughed.  
Misha pulled back and smiled. “We should get ready. Our reservations are in an hour.” You nodded as you followed him to your bedroom.  
**  
The restaurant was beautiful. You had never actually heard of the place, despite having lived in the San Francisco Bay Area most of your life. It was right on the water, overlooking the vast San Francisco Bay. You smiled as you watched the lights of the East Bay Area twinkle across the water.  
“Would you like something to drink, Miss?” You heard the waiter ask you, waking you from your trance.  
“Um, an iced tea please. Unsweetened.” You smiled up at the waiter, nodding a silent thank you before turning your gaze to Misha. Misha raised an eyebrow at you. Your nerves surged through you as your brain fumbled for an explanation, other than the truth. “If I have any alcohol now, I’m going to fall asleep at the table.” You bit your lip, hoping he bought it.  
Misha smiled, a bit of skepticism in his voice. “Well, we can’t have that. Then I’ll know I’m boring you. Best not to crush my pride.” He reached across the table and took your hand in his as he ordered a glass of wine.  
The night continued smoothly. Misha and you made small talk about your job and his filming. He mentions how his character isn’t in the next few episodes, so he could sneak a visit in between shooting.  
After dessert, Misha took both of your hands in his, noticing something was off. “Y/N, is something wrong?” Misha’s sapphire eyes pierced through you as he studied your face. You sighed, unsure about what to say. Yes, you were pregnant. You had found out exactly a week ago, confirmed by your doctor the next day. You and Misha had been careful… most of the time. To be honest, the thought hadn’t even crossed your mind before the symptoms caught you off guard. You had always had irregular periods, so the first thing to hit you was nausea. Horrible, intense nausea.  
And now, you had a decision to make. You could tell Misha, the man you loved but only knew for a few months, that you were pregnant with his child. Or, you could keep it a secret and explore… another option. No. You wanted to keep it. Which meant, Misha needed to know.  
“I’m just really tired. I’ve had a lot going on the past few weeks, and I haven’t been feeling too well lately.” The nausea returned, making you wince.  
Misha noticed your discomfort. There was little you could hide from him. For only knowing you a short time, he was very in tuned to you. Not that he was hard to read at all. Far from it. He just seemed to read you very well.  
“Have you seen the doctor?” Misha’s face softened, concern washing over his features.  
Nodding, you peered down. “Yeah. At first, I thought I had some sort of stomach flu. Then, a few days passed and it got worse. So, my doctor ordered all sorts of labwork.” You held your head down as fear washed over you. You can do this, Y/N.  
Misha squeezed your hand, causing you to look up. “Is it something serious?” Pure fear was the only readable emotion of Misha’s face now. Shit. He probably thought you had cancer or something.  
“Not really. Nothing that won’t pass in another seven months or so.” Your eyes locked to his as you watched his expression move from terror to confusion. “Misha, I’m pregnant.” The words almost forced their way out of your mouth. And once they were out, you couldn’t help but looked down. You pulled your hands from Misha’s as your mind raced. “I understand if you want me to terminate the pregnancy. But, I won’t. However, I can’t keep you from leaving, if that’s what you want.” Your words were harsh, much harsher than you had intended.  
“Y/N,” Misha whispered. His voice was light. “Do you really think I would leave? This—“ He reached for your hands again, squeezing them. The gesture made you lift your head again. Misha’s eyes were glassy as he smiled. “This is the best news I’ve heard since you told me you loved me.”  
“Really?” Your nausea eased slightly as your heart fluttered.  
“Really. I—I can’t believe I’m going to be a dad.” Misha’s eyes flooded with tears of joy as he stood. He rounded the table and lifted to your feet. Then, he knelt before you, placing his hands on your hips as he placed a sweet kiss on your lower abdomen. “I love you so much, Y/N. Both of you.”  
“All three of us,” you mumbled shyly, fixed on Misha’s reaction.  
His eyes widened. “You—We—Twins?” he stuttered. “Oh my god.” If his smiled had spread any wider, his head may have cracked in two. You nodded down at him as he stood.  
“I have an 8 week ultrasound tomorrow. I’m really happy you’re here, I mean, if you want to come with me?” Misha just wrapped his arm around you, gently placing one hand on your non-existent bump. Even though you weren’t showing yet, your belly was already firm. More tears streamed down Misha’s cheeks as he leaned in and kissed you.  
“Of course.” He placed one more kiss on your lips. “I’m going to be a dad.” He repeated, letting the information sink in. Then, Misha turned to the rest of the dining room. “Everyone, I’m going to be a father!” He shouted, coaxing the crowded room to erupt in claps and cheers. You just stood there, beaming.


	10. Finale

You smiled as you placed a hand on one of the white wooden cribs that Misha had slaved over for the past four weeks. Building furniture was no joke, but he had a talent for piecing things together, no matter how many thousands of pieces it took. But it made your heart flutter knowing he wanted to build the cribs for his two sons by hand.  
You furrowed your brow as you noticed the one closest to you was sitting slightly crooked. “Misha!” you called out for him. He was downstairs, probably making lunch. You had moved in with him, into his home in Vancouver, after he begged you at least a dozen times. It wasn’t hard to find a local animal hospital that needed a front office manager. It was a change of scenery from the shelter, but you loved it all the same.  
After a few minutes, you sighed. He probably had his headphones in and couldn’t hear you. So, you’d just have to move the heavy object yourself. You gripped the corner of the crib and pushed, quickly becoming winded. The fucking thing didn’t even budge. Shit.  
“Woah, woah, babe. Don’t move that by yourself.” Misha came storming into the room, quickly rushing over to you. “No straining or heavy lifting in the third trimester. What would Dr. Johnson say if you ended up in the hospital for moving a crib? Here,” he pushed the furniture back into please, “that should be good.”  
You lowered your head, knowing you shouldn’t be doing that. But the whole “rest” thing just wasn’t your style. Not in the slightest. You were a do-it-yourselfer, and that was in your blood. But Misha was right; you couldn’t risk something bad happening.  
Misha pulled your back to his chest, resting one hand on your swollen belly, and the other on your left hand. His fingers toyed with the beautiful engagement ring he had given you a few weeks back, in front of all of his friends.  
“I made your favorite for lunch. How about you come downstairs and have something to eat.” Misha kissed your shoulder, then your neck, before placing one more tender kiss on your cheek.  
You nodded as you gazed around the nearly completed nursery. The powder blue walls and painted clouds on the ceiling would hopefully calm the two boys that were already causing you terror at night. Your sleepy eyes fluttered as your stomach growled. “Sounds good. Then, it’s naptime. The Collins boys were keeping me up last night.” You turned around in Misha’s grasp and smirked. “The little ones were squirming and kicking all night. And the grown Collins boy was snoring all night.” You poked Misha’s chest. It wasn’t something he did often, but if he was really tired, the gorgeous man could snore loud enough to make it sound like the house was coming down.  
Misha frowned. “Hey, I don’t snore!” Your fiancé pouted as he took a step back.  
“Oh yeah, say that to my earplugs! They can’t even drown you out sometimes!” You chuckled as you playfully shoved Misha’s shoulder.  
Misha pulled you against his chest as he chuckled. “Well, at least you love me. And you agreed to marry me. So that means you have many decades of my snoring to look forward to.” He kissed your head.  
Jack rushed into the nursery, the room that was usually forbidden for the little creature. His meows echoed in the lightly furnished room as he leapt into the crib, quickly settling on the small, orange and black San Francisco Giants blanket that was folded in the corner.  
You peered down at the black and white fluff ball and sighed. “C’mon, Jack. Now I’m going to have to wash that again.” You sighed as you lifted him out of the crib.  
Misha laughed as he patted Jack on the head, the creature now resting comfortably in your arms. “You know, children who are exposed to pets have been known to less pet allergies?” Misha leaned his head against yours as he took Jack from your arms, giving him a loving squeeze.  
You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, but you don’t know what kind of shit he rubbing against around the house. We need to keep the place clean until the boys build up their immune system.”  
Misha nodded as he placed Jack back onto the floor. “Yes, Mama Bear.” He wrapped his arms around you again. “Now, let’s get you downstairs before you rip me a new one. We don’t want a hangry Y/N, do we?” You shook your head as you took his hand. Misha had been helping you down the stairs since month five. Now, two months later, you felt like a living weeble-wabble.   
You smiled as you turned back to the nursery, taking in the reality of everything. Misha Collins, the man you had been crushing on for years, the man who had rushed to your side after you fainted at a convention, was helping you put a nursery together for your soon to arrive twin boys. All in his house. As his fiancé.  
You nodded slightly, thanking God or fate or whatever for all of this. When Misha squeezed your hand, you turned to him, following him to the stairs.


End file.
